


When It's Different- Brian

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Post S4 drabble





	When It's Different- Brian

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

You know it's different when he stops asking for your advice on every decision he makes. You know it's different when his art begins to reflect his new maturity with bold strokes and daring color choices. You know it's different when he initiates sex and you don't feel manipulated but instead feel alive, challenged and equaled. You know it's different when he stops ducking his head under your chin as you hold him and meets your eyes with a clear, powerful gaze that makes you want to tuck yourself into _him_. You know it's different when you believe in yourself.


End file.
